


a dance in the sunlight

by acidtiddiies



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtiddiies/pseuds/acidtiddiies
Summary: a party is thrown in the gardens of brightmoonfluffy piece inspired by soldier, poet, king by the oh hellos
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	a dance in the sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> i don't normally write really fluffy things but there's this girl that makes me so soft, i just had to 
> 
> stream soldier, poet, king by the oh hellos

Sunlight streamed through the window, shining softly on a beautiful face softly dozing. Her lips were curled in a soft smile, and her arms were wrapped around the girl next to her. 

Catra had woken up before Adora, a rare occurrence, and was simply staring at her face. She was close enough to see her eyelashes, her soft lips, a tiny pimple on her chin. She, not for the first time, wondered how she got so lucky with her. She'd done bad things, was an awful person, hurt so many, and yet- Adora still loved her. She stayed. She was golden. 

Adora must've felt Catra watching her intently and slowly woke. Her eyes, laden with sleep, gazed at Catra. She smiled, and Catra could feel herself falling in love all over again, just like how she had years ago. 

Adora leaned forward, Catra meeting her halfway, and they kissed in the warm light. A soft, sleepy kiss, full of love and content. A kiss that promised something so good. Catra felt so out of character, feeling like this. 

She loved it. 

A burst of glitter appeared in the room, holding a package, shocking the lovers out of their hazy trance. Adora sat up immediately, pulling the blanket to cover her chest, hair mussed. Catra remained in bed, mourning the loss of Adora's warmth. 

"GUYS! Why aren't-"

Glimmer stopped, seeing Adora's bright red face, and Catra's smirk, realizing that maybe she should start knocking. 

"Like what you see, Sparkles?" 

Glimmer let out an undignified squeak, quickly threw the package onto the bed, and teleported to right outside their door. 

"Just get dressed! Wear the dresses I got you. We're throwing a garden party, and you guys CANNOT be late like last time." 

Adora and Catra looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. They remembered scrambling into the ballroom party Glimmer had thrown months ago, soon after they'd defeated Horde Prime. They'd fumbled for an excuse, but the mark on Adora's neck was obvious. Glimmer still wouldn't let them forget it. 

They got ready quickly, Catra quickly ripping open the package. The dresses were whimsical and soft, with flowing skirts. Catra stood in front of a big mirror, picking apart her reflection. She wouldn't be able to fight in this dress. 

"It's not really my style." 

Adora came up behind her and hugged Catra's waist. 

"You look so good." 

Catra leaned into Adora, blushing at the contact. She turned around, looking at Adora in her dress. 

She was breathtaking. 

\----

They stepped into the gardens of Brightmoon, hand-in-hand. This party wasn't so big and grand like the others; only friends and some Brightmoon officials had been invited. Platters of food sat on tables with pastel tablecloths, and vibrantly colored cushions were all over the soft, green grass. Sunlight shone through the trees and flowers bloomed. 

Adora looked at Catra, taking everything in. Catra hadn't been to a garden party yet, and looked almost shocked. Adora forgot how different Brightmoon was from the Horde, sometimes. 

Catra felt the warm sun on her shoulders and face, and a soft breeze blow through her short hair. She took a deep breath, and let it out. Since when was she so soft? 

Adora looked deeper into Catra's eyes, seeing something that made her so, so happy. Something she used to only see when they were together, and more recently, when them and their friends were together. She squeezed her hand. Catra squeezed back. They made their way into the party. 

Adora's eyes were immediately drawn to the food, her stomach growling in hunger. Catra laughed. 

"C'mon, idiot. Let's get you some food." 

Once their stomachs were full, they found Glimmer and Bow sitting by a tree, big smiles on their faces. Glimmer got up, pulling Bow with her. 

"Now that you're done stuffing your faces, come dance with us, we're having a dance circle! Perfuma and Scorpia are organizing it." 

Catra's eyebrow raised, and Adora looked questioningly at Glimmer. 

"A dance circle?" 

Glimmer gasped. 

"Oh my god, you guys don't know! You'll love it!" 

In the center of the clearing, a group of people were holding hands in partners, dancing to an upbeat, folksy song being played. Perfuma and Scorpia were dancing in the center, showing how to dance in the circle. 

Glimmer left them there, accepting a hand Bow gave to her, and they began to dance. 

Catra held out a hand to Adora, giving her a flirtatious look. 

"Can I have this dance?" 

Adora mirrored her flirtatious look with one of her own, and accepted Catra's hand. 

They spun and stepped, only missing a step or two at the beginning before dancing in sync. The music picked up, and so did their dancing. 

The partners had begun to switch up, splitting them up. Adora spun into the arms of Entrapta, and Catra spun into the arms of Perfuma. They continued spinning and dancing faster, switching partners often, moving around the circle. A cool breeze blew, swirling leaves around the dancers. The sun shined and small animals chirped happily. The dance was getting faster, the dancers more spirited. 

Catra and Adora caught sight of each other.

They spun and danced, closer to each other, finally ending up back in each other's arms, breathing hard with shining eyes. 

Sunlight shined on Adora's face, lighting up her features. She was so beautiful. 

"I love you, Catra." 

"I love you too." 

They kissed in the warm sunlight, full of light and love.


End file.
